The Great Wild Animal Caper
Cast: *Kermit the Frog - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Miss Piggy - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Fozzie Bear - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Gonzo - I.M. Weasel *Rizzo the Rat - Fievel (An American Tail) *Scooter - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rowlf the Dog - B-Dawg (Buddies) *Dr. Teeth - Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Janice and Floyed Pepper - Bambi and Faline (Bambi) *Zoot - Thumper (Bambi) *Animal - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Lips - Choo-Choo (Top Cat) *Sweetums - Mario Hugo (31 Minutes) *Lew Zealand - Edward Platypus (Camp Lazlo) *Statler and Waldorf - Peri and Entree (Spliced) *Sam the Eagle - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *The Swedish Chef - Caruso (The Little Polar Bear) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Beaker - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Beauregard - Boris (Balto) *Pops - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *The Muppet Newsman - Johnny Elaine (Spongebob Sqaurepants) *Oscar the Grouch - Morton (Horton Hears A Who; 2008) *Nicky Holiday - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Lady Holiday - Tanya (An American Tail) Scenes: #Main Title #"Happiness Hotel" #Lady's Holiday Office #"Steppin' Out with a Star" #At 17 Highbrow Street #Double Date #In the Park #"Penny's Fantasy" #Panda in the Pokey #At the Mollery Gallery #Foilling the Heist #End Credits Movie Used: *The Great Muppet Caper (1981) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Space Buddies (2009) *Santa Buddies: The Search for Santa Paws (2009) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Super Buddies (2013) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Top Cat: The Movie (2011) *Top Cat Begins (2015) *31 Minutes (2003-2014) *31 Minutes: The Movie (2008) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Spliced (2009-2010) *The Little Polar Bear 1 (2001) *The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island (2005) *Balto 1 (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) Gallery: Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Kermit the Frog Penny Ling.png|Penny Ling as Miss Piggy Chicken-0.jpg|Chicken as Fozzie Bear I.M. Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Gonzo Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Rizzo the Rat Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Scooter B-Dawg.jpg|B-Dawg as Rowlf the Dog Scott Leadready II Spot Helperman.jpg|Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman as Dr. Teeth Bambi.png|Bambi as Floyd Pepper Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-1655.jpg|Faline as Janice Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper as Zoot Oliver the Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Animal Choo-Choo.jpg|Choo-Choo as Lips Mario Hugo.png|Mario Hugo as Sweetums Edward Platypus.png|Edward Platypus as Lew Zeleand Peri and Entree.png|Peri and Entree as Statler and Waldorf Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Sam the Eagle Caruso-the-little-polar-bear-2-the-mysterious-island-2005-bpnerx.jpg|Caruso as the Swedish Chef Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Beaker Boris.jpg|Boris as Beauregard Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Pops Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Great Muppet Caper